Envy, jealousy, thievery
by Axle09
Summary: Cardin and Ruby don't get along that well. However, there is one thing they both can agree on; stealing someone precious from another leader. Warning: NTR, cheating.


NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR. Rip xxxtentacion. Rip Lil peep. You will be missed - some internet junkie who probably only listed 2-4 of their songs. Bet it was also Jocelyn Flores. Why couldn't they kill Lil stupid or whatever the creator of Gucci gangs name was.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

Fucking Pyrruby, fuckin Cardin x pyrrha bullshit.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

You probably read this thinking it was NTR. Well fuck you, you fucking degenerate.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR NTR.

Filth.

Rip filthy frank

.Soldvrage, pls come back.

I need you. Soldvrage.

Fix what was once broken.


End file.
